The Best Of Intentions
by SnowPrincess12888
Summary: This story is set during season four when Becky finds out that she is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1 Just wanting to be wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own FNL

This can't be happening Becky thinks looking down at the sixth positive pregnancy test in her hand. Something had to be wrong with them all. In a last ditch attempt to make this go away she grabs the phone and dials the 800 customer service number on the back of the box. As it rings she lets her mind wander to how she had gotten into this mess in the first place.

"_This can't happen." Tim Riggins said pulling away from their kiss. "Becky I'm sorry I just can't do this." And with that he was getting up and heading back to the trailer he rented in her back yard. She just wanted to die. How stupid could she have been? Thinking that a guy like Tim Riggins would be interested in a girl like her. So she did what any normal teenage girl would do she went to drown her sorrows in junk food and not being able to resist when she saw it cheap beer. Of course the guy behind the counter choose that night to take his job seriously and wanted to card her; refusing to sell her the beer she desperately needed to help mend her broken heart. Or throw herself at Tim again. You know whichever came first. _

"_It's all mine." She heard a male voice behind her declare. As none other than Luke Cafferty handed over his fake ID._

"_Thanks" she says taking the beer from him and starting to walk away. _

"_No problem." Luke says smiling at her. "I'm Luke by the way."_

"_I know who you are." She says with a smirk._

"_You wanna go to the car wash with me?" he asks looking in the direction of his truck. "It really could use a wash."_

_All she can do is smile and head in the same direction as him. Tim may not want her, but Luke does. _

_Luke is handsome and seems sweet and he wants to be here with her. He wants to be in this truck, in the dark car wash, running his hands up and down her back as his mouth greedily kisses her._

_ Luke wants to love her. He wants to lay her down in the back of his truck under the starry Dillion sky. He wants her lips on his, he wants her hands (shaking or not) unzipping his pants. He wants to be cradled between the warmth of her things and to moan her name as he all too quickly reaches his release._

_ He doesn't want her mom or some old high school girlfriend. He wants her and for now that eases the pain and rejection she feels from everyone, not just Tim. He wants to lie here and hold her. Not work a double shift. He wants to keep kissing her and caressing her skin. Not move to Seattle and be with his new family. _

_She wants to hold onto this feeling. This unbelievable feeling of being wanted. She doesn't want anything to taint it. So she makes herself a promise that she will never spend another night, day, or minuet with Luke Cafferty after tonight. He'll never get the chance to walk away because she's going to do it first. _

"EPT customer service how can I help you?" asks the operator on the phone shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I was just wondering if sometimes your tests are defective. Like they can be wrong, right?" She asks trying hard not to cry. The operator answers with a clipped yes but advises her to take another and hangs up. Becky looks down at the six EPTs on the counter and starts to sob. She's pregnant and has no idea what to do.

Days pass and every time she thinks she has the courage to tell Luke she chickens out. He makes several attempts to talk to her. She can't understand why she shuts him down every time. Finally one day after school she bites the bullet and walks up to him as he departs from his football buddies.

"I need to talk you." She states pulling him off to the side.

"Good I've really been wanting to talk to you too." He says

"I'm pregnant and its yours." She blurts out "I'm going to get rid of it but its $300 and I don't have all the money. I can come up with half of it. If you can come up with the other half that's all I need from you. You don't have to be involved at all. Just let me know when you have the money." She says walking away and leaving a stunned Luke behind her.

AN. I really like Luke and Becky together and feel like so much more could have been done with this story line. I do have every intention of updating, but I'm warning that it may be awhile between chapters. I really want to take this story from where it started in season four into season and explore the parts of the story we didn't see. Her talk with Luke's mom and feelings on Principal Taylor's involvement with her decision and the repercussions. Personally I think this we'll been a really good story.


	2. Chapter 2 Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own FNL

Luke just stood there watching Becky's retreating form. He'd heard her correctly hadn't he? She did say she was pregnant with his child? She said she was getting rid of it. Luke didn't like the thought of having a child so young but the thought of not having one wasn't sitting well with him either. That wasn't his decision though; was it? Becky's pregnant he thought again. Becky is pregnant and it's all my fault. With that thought Luke turned and threw up.

Days past after Becky's announcement before he could get a chance to get her alone and discuss the situation with her. He had cornered her after school and begged her to take a ride with him to talk about what was going on. The drive out to his family's farm was silent. There was even more silence as they sat in the truck in the middle of the old pastures. The silence was interrupted by the sound of one of the truck's doors opening and Becky hoping out. Luke watched her for a moment. Then he got out as he watched her struggle to hop up on the hood.

"Here let me help." He said stepping up to her and easily lifting her off the ground.

"Thanks." She said smiling weakly at him. Again the silence stretched on. Luke couldn't even think where to begin this conversation.

"You really want to do this?" he asked her, looking out over the field.

"I'm sixteen years old and in a year I'll be a single mother just like my mom. I just can't do that Luke. I'm sorry." Becky responded with tears in her eyes.

"I know it's your choice, but I don't want you think you have to do this because it's the only easy option. If you wanted to have it and keep it I'd be there. I know we don't know each other that well but I would, I would be there for you and the baby." Luke said looking her in the eyes.

"Can you take me home now?" She asks looking away.

"Sure." He replies and the silence starts again.

Silence has become a big part of Luke's life. Silence from Becky, she hasn't spoken to him for over a week now. He has no clue if she has gone and taken care of it or not. He doesn't even know how much time they have for that. He doesn't try talking to her again. Every time she sees him in the hall she walks the other way.

He's silent at practice. He does what he's told and hopes for the best. He hopes that they at least win one game. He doesn't really have much in common with most of his teammates so there isn't much need for talk in locker room. Tink knows something is up with him but he doesn't ask. Luke is thankful for his silence. Becky asked him not to tell anyone and he's already done enough to her. The least he can do is keep his mouth shut. He also makes sure to keep silent about how much his hip hurts. Some days just walking is a chore.

He's silent at home. He can't talk to his parents about football, or school. They hate the subject since Principle Taylor had him relocated to East Dillon. He can't tell them about his hip. Cafferty men are not weak. He certainly can't tell them about Becky. It would break his mother's heart. So he keeps silent, but sometimes the silence is so loud it keeps him awake. It keeps him awake like it is tonight. Not being able to lie in his bed any longer, he gets up and heads into the kitchen.

He stands there just looking around. He looks at the refrigerator covered in art work, report cards, and pictures of him from over the years. He stares long and hard at the picture of him in his Panther's uniform. He can't help but wish his mom would get over it. He's come to terms with the fact that he's not a Panther anymore. In fact he doesn't mind being a Lion that much. They get better every game. It's not until his dad clears his throat that he even realizes anyone has come into the room.

"Oh hey dad." I was just getting a drink of water Luke says.

"Son are you okay?" His father asks getting his own glass of water.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Luke responds.

"You just seem like something has been bothering you. If something is bothering you it's bothering me. If something is wrong you can tell me." His dad states.

And just like that the silence breaks. He can no longer keep it in anymore. He can't stand here and not tell his dad about this.

"I got a girl pregnant." He says "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I disappointed you." With that he and his dad stand in a whole new kind of silence.


End file.
